


An Office Spanking

by russianspiderromanova



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha arrives back from a mission early to discover Magnus watching something dirty at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Office Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written with http://detektivmartinsson.tumblr.com/

Part One:

Magnus ran a hand through his hair, he was jittery, his legs shaking as he bit his lip. He had been sitting there doing his work when he decided to check his email. A friend from the police academy had sent him a video and he had thought it was one of those normal grumpy cat videos, but Magnus froze when he heard the moan.

The woman was bent over the office desk and her skirt was hitched up around her hips, a finger inserted as a man slapped her relentlessly. Magnus felt his pulse quicken as he watched her scream in delight, his eyes widened as he saw her breasts bouncing and pressing against the table.

Her moaning getting louder as his jaw dropped, and he leaned forward, biting his lip as he watched.

“Magnus” a voice said as someone knocked on the door. “Can I come in?”

He blushed as he rushed to turn off the volume and he ran a hand through his hair, the fantasy of bending someone over his desk and slapping them, taking them silently in the middle of the busy police office making him hard, his pants tighten.

“C-come in.” he said, whimpering slightly, his face flush as he covered he tried (and failed) to act normally.

Part Two:

Natasha opened the door with a grin. She was glad that she had come back from her mission early. “Hello Detective.:

 _Strange he doesn’t look happy to see me,_ she thought to herself. Chalking it up to surprise, she quickly crossed the room. 

As Natasha kissed his cheek; she noticed Magnus’ little problem. She tilted her head and looked at him. “Did you miss me that much?” She teased. 

She smirked as she watched him squirm in his seat and stutter. It gave her the idea that he hadn’t been working. So she leaned over him and reached for his computer mouse.

 When Magnus grabbed for her hand, she knew that she had had the right idea. “My my, Detective, what have you been watching?” She grinned at him, managing to win control of the mouse. 

Natasha’s eyebrows rose as she watched a piece of the video. She turned to Magnus, clearing her throat as she did so. “Well,” she managed to say after a moment. “It’s a good thing that I decided to wear a skirt today.” Before he could protest she hitched up her skirt and straddled him. In response to his attempt at a protest; she kissed him soundly. Coming up for air she said,”Please Magnus, I need this. I  _need_  you.” She bit her lip waiting for his answer.

At his nod, she grinned and laughed. She jumped up and locked his door. she moved back towards him, stopping at the edge of his desk, she bit her lip again. “I want you to do that to me,” she said pointing at the computer. 

When Magnus’ only answer was to stare at her, Natasha took control of the situation, again. She slid her panties off and stuffed them into a bottom drawer in his desk, just in case someone wanted to come in while they were having fun (later on Natasha admitted to herself that she had, unconsciously  wanted to give him a sort of trophy or souvenir of their encounter).

She pulled up her skirt again, only much higher this time. She then bent over his desk. “Please Magnus,” she pleaded, looking at him over her shoulder. 

The first slap was hesitant but still managed to make her moan. “Oh, do that again.” The following slaps resulted in her biting her lip, hard, to keep from calling out. “Oh, God. Magnus! Fuck me, please.” The last statement was a pleading in nature.

Natasha heard the familiar sound of a condom wrapper soon after she voiced her need. She arched up, seeking his lips as he entered her. She soon matched her rhythm to his, moaning her pleasure against his lips as his hands roamed her body.

Her knees buckled from the force of her orgasm. Magnus’ arms tightened around her waist as he kissed, her swallowing her cries of release.

His orgasm wasn’t far behind hers or any less violent.


End file.
